Lee Soon Shin is the Best
Details *'Title:' 최고다 이순신 / Choigoda Leesoonshin *'Also known as:' You're the Best Lee Soon Shin / You Are The Best! *'Genre:' Family, romance, melodrama, comedy *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Mar-09 to 2013-Aug-25 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Lee Soon Shin is the Best OST Synopsis Lee Soon Shin goes through hardships after the death of her father. Soon Shin and her mother struggle to find happiness. Her love story continues in the mist of ups and downs of her life. KBS World Lee Soon Shin is the youngest member of a successful family. Despite her family′s successes, however, she seems to have failed to inherit any talent, and is marked as an oddball though she remains a bright, lively and courageous girl. She then meets the head of an agency named Shin Joon Ho, and he turns her life around. Shin Joon Ho is a confident, cold and competitive man who changes later after he begins to understand the real meaning of success through Lee Soon Shin. Watch Online (with English Subtitles): KBS World Official Channel User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Lee Soon Shin's family *IU as Lee Soon Shin *Go Doo Shim as Kim Jung Ae *Jung Dong Hwan as Lee Chang Hoon *Kim Yong Rim as Shim Mak Rye *Son Tae Young as Lee Hye Shin *Yoo In Na as Lee Yoo Shin *Kim Hwan Hee as Han Woo Joo ;Shin Joon Ho's family *Jo Jung Suk as Shin Joon Ho *Kim Gab Soo as Shin Dong Hyuk *Lee Eung Kyung as Yoon Soo Jung *Bae Geu Rin as Shin Yi Jung ;Park Chan Woo's family *Ko Joo Won as Park Chan Woo *Kim Dong Joo as Jang Gil Ja *Song Min Hyung as Park Bok Man *Ga Won as Park Chan Mi ;Agency people *Lee Mi Sook as Song Mi Ryung *Yoon Da Hoon as Hwang Il Do *Kim Yoon Seo as Choi Yun Ah *Lee Ji Hoon as Jo In Sung ;Other people *Lee Ji Hoon as Kim Young Hoon *Jung Woo as Seo Jin Wook *Choi Kang Won (최강원) as Go Jae Bum *Oh Cho Hee as stylist Yoon *Han Soo Ah (한수아) as Assistant Manager Han *Kim Young Jae as Han Jae Hyung *Kim Bang Won (김방원) as journalist Park Yoon Shik *Cha Young Ok *Baek Jae Jin ;Cameos *Kim Gi Ri as Yoo Shin's stalker *Kim Kwang Gyu as Con Man *Lee Sun Ho as Oh Yun Ah's fellow actor *Kim Ki Chun as B&B owner (ep 38) *Seo Kyung Suk as talk show MC *Yoon Sung Shik as movie director (ep 50) *Jung Bin (정빈 of Tahiti) as trainee (ep 18) *Mi So (미소 of Tahiti) as trainee (ep 18) *Ji Soo (지수 of Tahiti) as trainee (ep 18) Production Credits *'Production Company:' A Story *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Producer:' Mo Wan Il *'Director:' Yoon Sung Shik *'Screenwriter:' Jung Yoo Kyung Note *Director of this drama, PD Yoon Sung Shik, made cameo appearance in episode 50 as a movie director. Recognitions ;2013 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Actor for Full Length Drama (Jo Jung Suk) *Excellence Actress for Full Length Drama (Lee Mi Sook) *Newcomer Actress Award (IU) *Newcomer Actor Award (Jung Woo) *Best Couple Award (IU and Jo Jung Suk) Episode Ratings See Lee Soon Shin is the Best/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KBS